Starting Over
by ayka
Summary: Serena and the outer scouts accidentally get transported to the gundam world during a battle, but Serena does not remember who she is. Now she and the outers are now gundam pilots.
1. Default Chapter

Starting Over  
  
I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Summary: Serena and the outer scouts accidentally get transported to the gundam world during a battle, but Serena does not remember who she is. Now she and the outers are now gundam pilots.  
  
Serena Tsukino- 16  
  
G-Pilots- 17  
  
Inner Scouts- 17  
  
Outer Scouts (no hotaru and for the moment no Pluto)- 24  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~BEEP~  
  
~BEEP~  
  
/Damn. Where did I put that blasted communicator. Ah, there it is/  
  
"Serena here. What's up?"  
  
"Hey girl not much. You know the usual. But we sorta have a problemo and...."  
  
"Sailor Venus! Give me that." Sailor Mars now appeared on the screen. "Serena transform and get your butt to the south part of the park. We already contacted Sailor Uranus and Neptune."  
  
"Gotch ya. Be there in a few."  
  
Once Sailor Moon got there, the scouts were seemed to be losing the battle but were keeping up their own.  
  
"Hey! Big ugly monster. Pick on someone that can fight back!"  
  
"HEY!" All the scouts yelled at their leader.  
  
"What? Come on you guys. I realllly didn't mean it. I mean you're all getting your butts kicked but..." Moon now trailed off.  
  
"You know what Moon, as soon as where done here I'm goona kick your butt!" Mars yelled at her best friend.  
  
"Anytime, Pryo. But seeing how you are the one getting beating to a pulp at the moment, I don't see how you can defeat ME." Moon yelled back at her best friend in a mocking tone.  
  
"Why I outta..."  
  
"As much as we are enjoying this, and my bet is on Moon on beating Mars, we do have a youma to defeat." Sailor Uranus yelled at the both before it went any further.  
  
"Oh right." They both responded.  
  
"What gives. We keep shooting it with our best, but it doesn't seem to have any effect." Jupiter said already frustrated.  
  
"Moon, finish this youma off already so we can go." Mercury yelled.  
  
"Right"  
  
Right when she was about to attack it, the youma move faster then she did punched her as it could sending her flying .  
  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
She hit a tree head on and both Uranus and Neptune were right by her side, while Mars and the others try their best keeping the youma away from them.  
  
"Bunny don't move." Uranus told her.  
  
"She's right. You shouldn't move at all." Neptune said in a motherly way.  
  
"You guys. I'm all right, really." /Just as soon as the world would stop spinning/ she thought to herself. "Now let me go so I can finish this creep up." Now the youma and Moon were face to face once it realized she was back on her feet.  
  
"Moon septer elimination!"  
  
The youma then send a blast of its own and both blasts hit each in the middle.  
  
There was a big bright flash and all the scouts had to cover their eyes.  
  
When the flash was over, neither Sailor Moon, Uranus or Neptune where there.  
  
All they saw was the youma turning to dust.  
  
"Where they go?" a frantic Jupiter yelled.  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" Mars yelled.  
  
"Everyone calm down. I'm sure they here somewhere. Mercury do a scan of the area and see if you can find them." Venus ordered/  
  
"Already on it. This can't be right?!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"According to this, there is no trace of neither of them. No energy signal. And no life signal at all. Its like they were never here." Mercury said worriedly re-checking her results.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yes. I finished this chapter!!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
And as of right now I'm taking votes on who Serena should end up with. I have an idea on who to put her with but your opinions matter!  
  
Heero/Serena  
  
Trowa/ Serena  
  
Quarte/ Serena  
  
OR  
  
Duo/ Serena  
  
Darien is in the picture, but they broke up on good terms.  
  
And I have no idea why I made Serena a year younger than the others.  
  
Also, I really need a different title!!! Any suggestions? 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own any of the SM characters nor GM characters.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Oh and as for a Wufie/Serena paring, I think I'm going with having them being related from the Silver Millennium.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh man. That was some hit." Mirichu (Neptune) said out loud. Every bone in her body ache like hell.  
  
"You can say that again. Hey where are we?" Haruka asked now noticing her surroundings.  
  
Mirichu finally notice that they were in some kind of hospital and were back in their normal clothes.  
  
"I don't know but Bunny here doesn't look like she is in a good shape." She said to Haruka who just notice that Serena was very pale.  
  
Just as they both were about to wake her up, a doctor walked in.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. She really needs her rest."  
  
"Okay what's going on and what did you to my Bunny?" Haruka asked of the doctor.  
  
"Hmm. I didn't do anything to her. As for what's going on, we found you and your friends out in a field and were a pretty bad shape. Especially this one. Its looks as if she hit her head hard and from what my tests can tell, she may have amnesia. Now please tell me what happen and how you all ended up in that field."  
  
"My apologies for Haruka. As for what happen, well we got into a fight. We were doing well but our friend was caught off guard and was thrown against a tree head on but kept on fighting. We don't know what happen much after that."  
  
"Wait did you say she might have amnesia?" Haruka asked worried now crossing her face.  
  
"Yes. And being thrown against a tree head on explains it, but not to worry she will be just fine. No other injuries were found on her. Oh how rude of me. My name is Dr. J."  
  
"I'm Mirichu, the one with the short blonde hair is Haruka and the one with the long blonde hair is Serena."  
  
"Well, Serena should be waking up soon. Make sure she does not get out of bed. I will be right back shortly." With that said, Dr. J walked out of the room.  
  
Once left alone, Serena started to stair from her sleep. As the doctor predicted she had no memory of who they were or who she was. They told her name was Serena and that they were her close friends of hers. They told her about who she was, but left out the part of being sailor scouts and her about her family.  
  
When they were through telling her about themselves, Serena was glad that they were with her.  
  
"So were are we anyway? Oh and I'm realllly rather hungry." Serena told them.  
  
'Ruka and Mirichu just smiled thanking the heavens that their bunny hasn't changed.  
  
"Well, we don't know where we are at. But I can go check about getting something to eat." Mirichu said.  
  
"No need for that. Dr. J predicted that you guys were going to be hungry." A nurse said walking into their rooms with a cart full of food."  
  
"Wow. Thanks, but don't you think that's a little to much food." Serena asked of the nurse.  
  
"Oh, you can never be to sure about ones appetite. I know of this one guy that can probably finish this whole cart by himself." The nurse told them. (hehe! Bet you can guess who that is)  
  
"Really? Wow!" Serena said very amused.  
  
"Well if you need anything else, I'm just around the corner."  
  
The nurse was just about to leave, but 'Ruka stop her.  
  
"Wait. Can you please get us some books about the history, recent events and any other thing that can be useful about this planet?"  
  
The nurse gave her a weird look but 'Ruka quickly explained it was for Serena, for she had no memory about much and the nurse smiled and few minutes later brought a couple of books and newspapers.  
  
"She finally fell back to sleep and she nearly finish the cart off by herself. My prediction was right. We are in a different dimension. And by the looks of it, this planet is in war."  
  
"Yeah. I guess that blast Serena and that youma threw each other must have sent us here. Question is, how do we get back Mirichu."  
  
"Don't know but in the mean time we have to get used to living here. Sound like fun."  
  
Ruka had to agree on her on that. She was especially curious about the gundams.  
  
Dr. J had come back to check on them but to also offer them a job and by then Serena was awake again.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you are okay Miss Serena."  
  
"Thank you but could you please call me Serena."  
  
"Very well. I have a question for all of you."  
  
"Go ahead." Ruka told him.  
  
"First one is do any of you have any family?"  
  
"Ummm, the only family I have is 'Ruka and Mirichu here. I think."  
  
"Bunny is right we are all the family we have." Ruka said wondering where this was going.  
  
"What's the second question Dr. J?" Mirichu also wondering where this was going.  
  
Dr. J was very pleased that to hear what their answer was.  
  
"My second question is if you all have any jobs?"  
  
They all shook their heads no.  
  
"Ahh, very good. Would you like to have one?"  
  
"What kind of jobs?" Ruka asked skeptically.  
  
"Being the new gundam pilots." He stated.  
  
"Really?!" They all asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes. What do you say?"  
  
"YES!" they all but screamed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thanks for voting.  
  
But I forgot to mention that the inner scouts are also going to be paired with the gundam pilots. So please also vote on who should be with who.  
  
Serena/Heero-0  
  
Serena/Duo- 1  
  
Serena/Trowa-1  
  
Serena/Quarte-1  
  
Oh and how about Darien/Relena? As much as she gets on my nerves, might as well put her with someone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
So here are the votes so far:  
  
Sere/ Heero: 11  
  
Sere/Trowa: 1  
  
Sere/Duo: 2  
  
Sere/Quatre:2  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*3 months later*  
  
"Man. Doesn't Doc ever give anyone a rest." Serena said flopping down on the couch after six hours of training on her fighting skills.  
  
"Well Bunny, you have greatly improved. Besides, Dr. J has cut down from 15 hours to 6 hours." Ruka told her Serena who was now up and looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Really? I haven't notice. Man I really need a whole new wardrobe." She said looking down at her pink top, pink work out pants and white shoes.  
  
"Whatever posed you to buy your entire wardrobe in pink is beyond me." Mirichu said walking into their quarters.  
  
"I have no idea. Thought it was a good idea at the moment. But oh well. Going to go take a shower."  
  
"Sorry Bunny. No time. Dr. J is giving us our first mission."  
  
"Our first mission. Wait! Does that mean our Gundams are ready?" Ruka said excitedly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?! I'm going to go change." Serena said already going into her room.  
  
"You better do the same Ruka."  
  
"Wait you think she is ready?"  
  
"of course she is ready. She has been training harder than me and you. Besides, Dr. J wouldn't send us or her if he didn't think we were ready. Now stop worrying and go change. Meet you both in the hanger." With that said she left. Few minutes later , Ruka was adjusting her outfit.  
  
She was wearing black cargo pants that covered her black running shoes, a dark green tank top with a black leather jacket. Strapped around her left ankle was a gun, a holster belt around her waist that contain two more guns at each side and other useful gadgets in the belts pocket, and two daggers that were up the jackets sleeves that could come out with a flick of her wrist within seconds.  
  
"Hey Ruka. Love the outfit. How do I look?" Serena said bouncing into the room.  
  
Ruka looked over Serena, who was wearing black pants, like herself, but they were a tight comfortable fit that flared out at the bottom and had a red dragon going up on one side of the pant leg and covered red running shoes. She also had a red top that cut off right above the belly button, a black leather jacket whose sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and red fingerless gloves. She also had two guns strapped to her ankles, a holster belt like Ruka's but instead of two guns at each side, she had one gun at her right side and a sword on her left, and she secretly had another gun in the inside of her jacket.  
  
"And here I thought you only had all pink clothes." She told her jokingly and they both headed out the door and towards the hanger.  
  
"That's what I wanted you guys to believe."  
  
"Well, anyways bunny. You look like your ready to kick some ass."  
  
"Oh you cussed in front of me. I'm telling Michi."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Would too."  
  
"Give you ten bucks."  
  
"Make it thirty and I won't tell Michi."  
  
"Won't tell me what?" Mirichu asked as she heard the two walk in.  
  
"Deal. And nothing."  
  
"Very well and only because Dr. J just arrived."  
  
"I see you three are ready and on time. Very good." Dr. J told them.  
  
"Wow. Are those our Gundams?" Serena asked now looking at the three Gundams in front of her. One looked almost like Wing Zero, the only difference was that it was painted black and had two very large swords on the back. The others look like Duo's Gundam, except instead of a scythe for its main weapon they had two large guns and the symbol of Neptune and Uranus on the hands.  
  
"Yes they are. And I'm sure you don't need any training on them, seeing how you three did design them and everything was done according to your specifications. Now as for you mission. You are to infiltrate this base, download everything they have on their database and erase it once done, and if detected destroy the base."  
  
"How much time?" Serena now said in a monotone voice studying the base and showing that she was the leader of the group.  
  
"One hour. Accept or decline."  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +  
  
PLEASE HELP! I don't remember what the other Gundams names were!!!! 


	4. Chapter4

Sorry I haven't updated. Thanks for your reviews and for the help!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailormoon/Gundam characters.

( I'm moving a little ahead in the story. The girls succeeded on their first mission, but serena

couldn't help but 'accidently' blow up the building.)

**Chapter 4**

Two months after the 1st mission

"What?!"

"Yes Serena I have enrolled you in Peacecraft Academy. You start next week."

"But Dr. J why can't I just stay and kept studying here? I mean did you see the uniforms that they

have to wear. And on top of that, Relena will be there and that girl can't seem to stop talking."

"Bunny you haven't even met the girl." Ruka told her.

"I know, but I heard enough of her from the other scientists. Why can't I just attend another school."

"Because this one is where Relena is and I need all three of you to keep an eye on her. And besides,

you already know one of the students there. I do believe he is your best friend Serena."

"What! No way is Bunny getting near that bak..... Wait! Did you say all three of us?" Ruka said.

"I was wondering if you caught that Ruka. Yes. D.J did say all three of us. You and I are now

employed there. I'm the new history teacher and you are the new P.E. teacher at Peacecraft

Academy."

"And just when were you planning on telling me Mirichu?"

"Stop your whining Ruka. Your starting to sound just like bunny over here."

"Yeah Ruka... Hey!"

"So I gather that you three will be heading to Peacecraft Academy."

"Of course we are. If you had just told me from the beginning that my best bud was going there, I

wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees

me!"

I know its short. But I'll try to have the next chapter longer.

But any way... who is Serena's best friend? You'll just have to read to find out!

Haven't thought up of names for the girls gundams, so I figured you guys can come up with some

really good ones.


End file.
